Morality
by CyanideCoaxer
Summary: Money. It's the key to living in society. But ways to acquire it vary. It leads some to lurk in shadows and use grim tactics to gain it. To sometimes sustain ones self hunger. Some form illegal businesses for societal survival and contentment. Some prey on fear, ignorance, and mob mentality for power. All these practices seem to blur morality. M for sex, drugs, and death.
1. Follow The Leader

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my new project! It's going to be a little darker than my first story and hopefully better. Forward is "complete" but open for continuation. But, I've been thinking about the story overall and what was conceived and thought about the character I created named Kimat. I thought he was poorly written. I'll be touching him up in my remaster of Forward but I wish to develope him more elsewhere. Plus, I wanted to explore a new side and angle of the amazing world of Zootopia. This is a side road next to the main one I have. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Zootopia. All rights go to the amazing, creative team at Disney.**

Chapter: Follow The Leader

Unknown P.O.V.

Today was boring. I had to sit at work with my dad all day. He worked at an office job and I almost got in trouble for using documents as paper airplanes. I couldn't help it as I was ancy and was bored. I wanted to go home and play video games all day and maybe hang out with some friends. Well, I lied on the friends part.

Right now me and my dad were walking through downtown in City Central. He promised me we would get ice cream since I behaved. Though he was kinda mad when I talked to the rhino who looked like his leader. He called him his boss or something? I don't know.. but my dad always said he wanted to keep this job and not go back to the one he had. Whatever that means.

My dad was never home at his old job. Sometimes when he did come home, he would have a broken antler, scratches, or a patch on his eye. If I was up really late and saw him he would always look away from me sad.

"Alright, where do you wanna go?"

I look up at him as we held hooves and began to think.

I couldn't remember much around Zootopia with all the shops. But all I know is that I really wanted ice cream.

"I don't know, just want any ice cream," I say almost hyper.

He chuckles which makes me smile and look up at him.

"Well let's just go to this one down the road."

"Okay!"

I began to move around happily at being able to have ice cream, my dad still holding my hoof.

"Alright settle down."

"Sorry. I'm just really excited," I say shyly.

I look around as we began to walk in the sunny day. I notice so many mammals walking around. It was busy.

Before I knew it, I was pulled to a stop as I turn towards where my dad was facing. It was a little mini ice cream shop with a hippo with a pile of ice cream in his mouth on the glass door.

I smile as my dad opens the door to the inside.

It was so cool. In both ways. In front of me was the all mighty glass window holding all the flavors of ice cream.

There was no line so me and my dad walked up to the counter where an elephant stood looking as bored as I was at my dad's work.

"Hey, excuse me, may my son and I get some Ice cream?"

"Alright what do you want?" My dad happily spoke, whispering down at me.

I look at the many colors and flavors and decide to pick the green one with little chocolate chips in them because green was my favorite color.

"Can I have the green one?"

"Do you even know what that is?" he asked looking at it.

"Please!" I beg and whine.

"Alright."

"Yes!"

"Ah, yes. I would like to have Mud sty chocolate and my son would like Mint."

I bounced up and down happily.

"eight- O - five." the giraffe said as he began to open the glass thingy from behind.

He took a long scooper with his trunk and scooped out a glob of green and put it on a cone. He then reached in for another green glob which made my heart explode in excitement. He scooped it out and stacked it on the previous. The giraffe put it over the counter and I bounced up and down, extending my arms up at it. It was lowered down to my level and I grabbed it and looked at it in awe.

Without much thought I took a long lick and tasted a sort of spiciness which was good with it's cold flavor. I took another and felt myself loving the taste.

"'Kay junior let's head out," he said looking down at me with a smile and ice cream of his own.

He pushed the doors and we exited.

"What do you say?" he said questioningly.

"Thank you!" I announce.

We began walking back down the road and I was now happy despite the boredom I dealt with today.

"Ah! Dad!"

I was jerked away. I felt myself get pulled back out of his grip and pulled into an ally. I droo my ice cream as I reached out for him.

"Hey!"

"Dad!" I call back, fighting the paws that held me.

I was pulled back until I see a gun poke out a side alley next to us and it was pointed at my dad's head.

I gasp.

"Dad!"

"Alright Clyde," My dad spoke, not looking over.

A wolf came from the alley and went behind my dad holding the gun at his head.

"You said you wouldn't disclose us and you did," The wolf spoke lowly.

"Look, I didn't mean to and I didn't know she would tell anyone."

"Your "wife" ratted us out and we specifically told you not to disclose anything about this organization."

"I didn't know she would leave me. She wanted to know what was happening and I told her. But as you can see I am the only one who's able to take care of my son."

"Yeah well because of your little spewl the cops will be on us, so this is just a little repayment for the trouble you've cost us."

Before I could question anything, my dad whipped around slapping the gun out of the wolf's paw which flew on the ground near me.

"Dad!" I shout trying to fight the paws as I kick behind me.

He punched the wolf with his ice cream which sent him crashing into the wall. My dad lowered his head and charged at the wolf. He hit the wolf and the wolf cried out before punching my dad in the side.

"Dad!" I call now using my antlers to head-butt backwards into the mammal behind me.

The wolf grabbed at my dad's antlers and took one and I heard a loud crack and my dad cry out. The wolf kneed up into my dad and he stumbled back. He pushed my dad into the wall and began kicking him in the side on the ground.

"DAD!" I shout as I begin to feel my eyes sting.

Red stuff was coming out of his mouth now as he coughed it a bit.

I look down at the white paw and then bite down on it. The paws released with a cry and I dived for the gun.

"Let go of my dad!" I shouted pointing it at the wolf.

I felt the gun ripped out from my hooves from behind and I was now grabbed again and locked this time.

The wolf now stood bent over, paws on his knees breathing hard

"I don't even know how you get a shirt on with those antlers of yours," he said.

He then caught a gun thrown from the mammal holding me.

"Stop!" I shout.

He pulled the top back before pointing it down at my dad.

"Clyde," a voice spoke.

The wolf stopped and his ears stood at attention with a look of fear.

"Sir?" the wolf questioned looking in the alley.

Out of the ally came another wolf with dark fur but wearing a white suit with a red rose in the front. This wolf looked more menacing than the other as he had a deadly expression. He had yellow eyes as he looked at the wolf who seemed to shiver.

"What did I say about instilling pointless vengeance on others?"

The wolf looked angry.

"But sir- No! What did I say!" The wolf shouted.

"That it will change you for the worse. And leave you empty," he spoke sadly.

My dad was still on the ground and he seemed to be sleeping.

"But this scum," he said kicking my dad on the ground making him groan.

"Dad?"

The wolf in the suit looks over at me and I felt a fear rush through me. Now that I could see both eyes he had one blue eye and one yellow eye. He seemed to look at me with sadness before angrily turning towards the wolf.

He all of the sudden spun the wolf around and slammed him up to the wall, holding his arms behind him.

"Why do you have to do this?" he said with his teeth bared.

"Because I was trying to help the organizat- ah!"

"This is not his fault. And the child did not need to be a part of this!" he spoke in a harsh sort of whisper.

He turned the wolf around again before grabbing his neck. The one on the wall clawed at the other paws as he looked to be choking. He was struggling as he closed his eyes and squirmed.

"Stop!"

He lets go of the wolf looking down as the wolf drops. The wolf scurried away towards the opposite wall holding his neck.

The wolf with the weird eyes looks at me before waving his paw away. Suddenly the paws on me released and I felt put on the spot at being suddenly free. The wolf approached and I felt myself stuck in place. The wolf was now in front of me as I look up at him in fear. He crouched down to be just below my eye level. He looked me straight in the eyes searching them and I looked back.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this."

My nose smelled something I couldn't describe. It's like the taste I have when I brush my teeth sometimes.

I can't say anything. I don't know what to say.

"You shouldn't have to see that," he said looking down.

"The world is rather dark here."

He looked back uo at me.

"I'm sorry what happened to your dad I'll be sure to.. put these guys in time out."

"Here," he said softly.

He grabbed what looked to be a big stack of money that could barely fit in his paw and held it out to me. I looked at it then to him as he looks to me with a sad smile.

I reached out before grabbing it in my hooves.

"Go get you and your dad some Ice cream,"

He looked at me once more before he stood back up. He began towards the alley and a white wolf followed. The white wolf stopped at the other wolf on the ground and grabbed his arm before lifting him up. Borh wolves continued with the other hunched over as he walked. The other wolf with the suit was gone and I stood in silence.

Sprinting over to my dad I dropped down to his side.

"Dad?"

I shake him and he groaned.

I look behind me in the other ally and see the wolves were gone.

I didn't think wolves were as bad as others said. But I guess they were right. At least there's some good ones.


	2. Alchemical

Chapter: Alchemical

Unknown P.O.V.

I walked into the club with little to no intentions to party or dance. Though what assaulted my ears once I entered was a sign that begged to differ my motive. I wasn't in the actual club but the bass pulsed and thumped with the music being monotone in the entrance recession.

"Excuse me, may I see Lightning Dog?" I spoke to the receptionist pig.

"Madam, unless you have been expected or have some sort of note I can not let you see him."

I roll my eyes.

"Well, I came here to apply for a job," I say popping out my hip in a seductive manner and blinking my half lidded eyes.

He looked to me skeptically before responding.

"Just wait here."

He then opened a door behind him to a back room where he shut it without revealing anything.

I stood annoyed at how long it was taking, so I just stood in thought.

To think, I'm joining what destroyed my relationship. This wolf used them like a ventriloquist. This certain someone left me to take care of our child myself.

"He will see you now," the pig spoke shutting the door behind him.

I smiled before making my way forward towards the blue glowing hallway, making sure to sway my hips a bit extra for him.

Hopefully he got a nice look.

The music grew before I turned the corner to see the club in its glory. There were a few poles adorned in the room with dancers in lascivious wear like mine hovering around it. Neon was the only real lighting with many colors of a blue hue and or purple. Mammals around the dancers tossed some money which fell in disorder to the ground. Most tables were accompanied by mammals eating or smoking with a spot in the corner housing a poker table which was lit by a yellow lamp above it and smoke was like a slow moving fog around it. In the very back was a door guarded by two polar bears which I assumed is where Kimat's den was.

I cross through and I knew I'd get some gazing eyes. Which I did.

"Is this where.. Lightning Dog is?" I ask in a sort of husky voice.

"Yes, right this way ma'am," the polar bear on the left spoke opening the door, gesturing me inside.

I walked in and in front of me with his feet on the desk was none other than Kimat.

His desk was littered with paper and a sort of smoky haze and a multitude of papers to something and a test tube type thing in front. He was using a knife to pick at his teeth.

"Good evening madam," he said eyeing me.

"I see you took on my offer," he said with his eyes darting up my figure back to my own eyes.

"Yes, I wanted a job here and to hopefully make some.. easy money," I say the last part selectively.

He doesn't seem to change his visage at all but instead just continued to use the knife to pick at his teeth.

"Well it seems you have the figure to do so. Gazelle might be put to shame compared to you."

"So can I get a job?" I ask plainly, ignoring his remark.

"Sure. How much ya want?" he exclaims, stabbing the knife into the table.

"Five hundred to enter."

"Whoa, whoa… whoa," he said shaking his head, trying to grasp what I said.

"I don't mean to disrespect but, you must be crazy if you think you can get five hundred flat off of me."

I thought about it and this job pays good money from what I know already. But it relies on if mammals show to throw money at me. I could make over three hundred a day if it's a normal day like now. But there will be those days where hardly anyone may show and I'm without a tip. So I rather have a good starting point but I need to get him to give it to me. But how? Well.. The best way I know how.

"Are sure there's nothing I could do to maybe get it," I say approaching his desk with seduction dripping from my voice and half lidded eyes.

His smile deepens and I lift up my slender leg to sit on his desk, making sure my dress draped enough to tease him.

"You work in the adult industry?" he chuckled.

"I haven't before but I'd figure to pick up on it. That's why I'm here."

"Well, you seem experienced and adequate. Maybe a little cheesy. We could maybe work something out, if I'm in the mood," he blandly states.

I lean forward toward his maw and have an intent to finish what I started; to get what I want.

"What would you like me to do for you?" I say, inches away from his lips where his canines and teeth peeked out due to his smile.

Without much more gravitation, I put my lips on his and he doesn't fight it as he sat with his lips connected with mine. I began to adjust due to the difference in mouths since we were different species and begin to kiss deeper. He moves his lips back and he grazed his paw down my thigh. My lunges were asking for air so I pull away and breathe a little before looking at his fiery yellow and icy blue eyes.

He looked almost hungry now as he stood up taking his suit off. I watched him with seduction at having him right where I want him. He took off his suit and smashed his lips back into mine which just I closed my eyes and let flow. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me in over the desk to his waist.

We were different sizes, evident how I had to point my muzzle down to kiss him due to my height. He slid me off as we kissed and bounced me up for better grip which made me moan into his mouth as he held my rump. He was looking up, and I looked down as we continued to kiss, our tongues now mingling. I moaned extra amount to make sure he knew I was enjoying this. Though I didn't really.

He carried me a bit where he put me up against a wall where we battled in tongues.

His mouth tastes of a cleaning product and a sort of iron which made me question my assault. But I needed this job so continued with the same velocity.

I pulled away gasping as he began to bite at my neck softly. It made me moan audibly and I could now feel a bulge down near my rump. His erection.

I reached down with my hoof and groped mediocrely hard.

He let out a groan as I felt his wolf-hood. Before I could prowl more, he pulled me off the wall and kicked open a door to a room where he dropped me on the bed with him above me. He kissed me before pulling away quickly. He began to rip off his shirt and I took action and slid off the bed to my knees at level with his pants. He ripped the belt off and threw it away and I pulled his pants with his boxers down to reveal his decently sized member. About average. It was a sort of fleshy texture as it seemed to bounce a little.

I stroked it up and down before speaking.

"Your packing more than my husband ever did,"

"You better not be married."

Distancing myself away a bit to get the angle, I didn't waste any time to take his rod in my mouth, making sure to suck and practically clean it with my tongue. He groaned and lifted his head up. I went up and down in rhythm before I decided to go as deep as I could. His member just touched my uvula as I my snout touched his stomach.

He grabbed my antlers pulling me away, leaving strands of saliva connected all around it.

"Get on the bed," he spoke with husk.

I obliged and stood up before turning around, crawling on the bed. I was inert with my butt facing him; giving him a view. He speed walked over to a drawer and opened it. Fear rose.

What is he doing?

A knife? A gun?

Before I could question anymore, he pulled out a plastic baggy of what seemed to be a white powder substance. Cocaine.

He slapped the baggy on the desk and opened it. He dumped the powder out before reaching over for a knife. He began cutting lines. His nose then made contact and he inhaled through his sensitive canine nostrils. He shook a bit before looking up in the air and growling.

Fear rose even more at the fact he may not even be in control at this point due to the drugs he just took. He could kill me during this act.

He turned around and had hunger in his eyes. He got on all fours and pranced a bit forward before jumping up and standing behind me.

He brushed my dress aside where he found my underwear and pulled them down my legs fast. I shivered slightly at the sudden openness of my loins.

He was desperate and I had him. He clearly was hungry for me. Carnal for me. This job is in the bag unless he kills me.

The sharp tip of his member began to tease my entrance before he forced it in, making me cry out. My body was electrified as waves riled over me. He eased it in before his knot stopped him from full access to which he paused. He pulled out slowly with just his head in before easing it in faster. I moan as he gradually gained rhythm and my body was being shocked with every time he shoved it in me. His thrusts were in high tempo as he began to almost pound into me. Claws were slightly teasing at my rump as he continues to thrust making me moan and cry out.

He was digging his claws in my rump as he began to slide in and out of my flesh gradually.

My body began to convulse and I squeezed around his member. Growling in response, he moves faster now and I could feel his rod tightening.

He was close.

"Come on," I ag on.

He continued and grew faster now and he leaned forward slowly as I knew he was going to open the flood gates. He was leaning over me and licked my ear before thrusting one last time with force.

My body went into orgasm. Crying out now as my body recoiled foreword with a shockwave of pleasure that sent me over. I came and constricted his member and was expecting to feel his load but to no avail. The waves and electricity surging through started to die as my high slowly fell. Once my awareness came a little back, he started to thrust again but slow and strong, each one making me cry abruptly. But his strong thrusts began to slow until he ceased with just his head inside. He pulled it out making me feel empty and before I could recollect myself, He growled out in what sounded agony and I felt spots of my back splattered with dampness with the farthest spot being my upper back.

I was panting now as my consciousness began to flow again.

"Alright," he panted.

"You got the job Mrs.-"

I smile before replying.

"Antrela."

 **Author's Note:** **I'm not gonna lie, this Chapter was really hard to write. I'm not good with sex scenes. I'm amature with certain levels of intimacy including scale and the diversity of certain language that should be used. That and I'm not really into this stuff. Animal sex. Yeah, Disney type animals having sex. God I need help. The simple fact is sex is an integral part to Kimat's backstory. This is a more raw take on an interaction between a 'love' pair. Also the title for this Chapter may be confusing but it is relevant. Alchemy is a philosophy used in old Europe, Asia, and Africa to try and CREATE the purest form of something. A lot of trying to make Gold out of other elements (which is atomically impossible by the way). Gold isn't even an amazing element we just give it value. Probably because it's shiny and people like shiny things. Anyway, this seeking of transforming things into gold made me think of another interpretation. To seek and create a "pure" form of something else. A different chemical gold. Happiness. Dopamine, Seratonin, Oxytocin. This chapter shows one of the natural chemical reactions that happens in your brain. One of the biggest highs and natural pleasure you'll get. Which is sex. This is more of porn in my opinion but it still is an interaction. Anyway, then comes the impure substance to try and amplify the high. Cocaine. It's to create a high to fill the utmost hollowness or void. Yes this chapter may seem pointless but in reality it is very important to a certain character. It's up to your imagination. Anyway, it's where I got the chapter name alchemical. You may find I try to sprinkle interesting concepts I know of in my writing. If it works or doesn't is your decision. Oh also. Please. I recommend not doing drugs. They may give you the high you seek but it will destroy you. It will find the center in you and eat away at it. You'll be scarred forever and never be the same. I'm not an overseer of you all but I recommend not doing such things.** **I don't want you descending. I need you.** **But if your interested, I implore you to research more about alchemy. Interesting stuff. There also may be hints of what's to come.**

 **Music:**

 **Korn - Cameltosis**

 **Korn - Beat It Upright**


	3. Not Herd

Chapter: Not Herd

Unknown P.O.V.

The vehicle shook as I sat on edge. I was in the back of the bus with a notorious.. crime boss? Doesn't matter.

He wasn't cuffed but instead had a straight jacket and was muzzled. His ankle was also connected to the bus by a chain.

They really don't want him to escape.

His head bobbed from side to side as the bus shook. He peeked over at me with his two different colored irises'. They had a glint of ferocity in them.

I clenched the tranquilizer in my lap tighter as he stared at the front of the vehicle and the road ahead. He moved his head to the side and down and I heard the straining sound of leather. Then a snap. He turned his snout and I saw a strap was broken. And then I heard another snap.

I draw my gun up and point at his shoulder area.

"Hey. Quit it."

He tilted his head forward and shook his head a bit and the muzzle fell to the floor.

I was waiting for him to make his move.

There were marks around his snout where the muzzle had been. He moved his mouth as if getting used to the freedom of movement.

He didn't move.

Minutes seemed to pass and he stayed put. I slowly lower my pistol. I made sure to keep glancing at him.

"You doing alright?"

I look up at him from my hunched position.

I was a little taken aback by his question. It seemed genuine but the cynical side of me pried and said there was an insidious intention.

"I'm doing alright."

"Name's Kimat. I would shake your paw but-" he raised his arms a bit showing the straight jacket.

"I'm kinda tied up."

His humor didn't faze me and it did not break the tension. I simply glanced him up and down.

"So how's having to look after me until we get to the prison? Or _if_ we get there depending on if anyone wants me dead," he spoke now turning and facing me.

"You haven't done anything dumb so it's been fine."

"How'd you get the job you got?" he said, his eyes darting over towards the front before back to me.

"Same as everyone else," I simply reply.

"What'd you have to deal with getting in this position?"

My heart skips a beat.

Is he talking about me being a predator?

My heart climbs but fear turns to anger as I reply as calm and stern as possible.

"Just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I had to cheat my way here,"

"I never said that."

My perception of the question drastically changed.

"I wanna know if you have been harassed and thought of cynically because of what you are. I want to know how much you had to deal with trying to get into this job."

Silence came over as I tried to formulate my answer.

Truth was, the city was a little paranoid in the early years of Zootopia. Predators joining the force made a lot of prey a little fearful and on edge as a lot thought they were part of a scheme or rebellion. Some weren't as much of the conspiracy theorist type but they thought the predators would use their position to help other predators from going to prison or jail.

This ideology though in past seemed to have resurfaced in recent years. Even now I sort of feel an underlying tension despite the recent split being seemingly over. It does sort of seem there is a bit of a stir amongst predators. Maybe I'm seeing things.

But look at me now. I got the job I wanted in helping those in need. And I'm in the back of the bus with a notorious crime boss.

"I haven't been scolded personally. But I know as a predator, that wolves like you are making us look just how we're thought to be in the eyes of some prey."

"Vicious, hungry, instinctual," I practically spit with venom.

A pause.

"It's not just between predators and prey. It's down to species," he whispered.

"Sheep seem to be quite sick of being treated like pawns. To be flocked. Ironic one wanted to instill the same feeling of control over everyone."

Bellwether.

"Prey and Predator have a deep natural repulsion between each other. We can't seem to move on from the past. Dwelling on the natural course of our DNA. Our primitive consciousness and roots. But shouldn't we? It's the base code of makes us what we are. But we ignore the qualities of what makes us compassionate. We have cognitive ability. We have a moral compass. But then again, this compass can be heavily blurred. We have fragile minds. Minds that thought of and run this society. Mammals will see just how delicate society is. It's on the brink of collapse. It's only a matter of time."

Zootopia collapsing? It's lasted a long time. Something big would have to take it down. It's already been through a massive bit of sleaze and even mass rioting of many mammals.

The Conditioner collapse. The Conditioner collapsed recently and caused damage and even killed mammals. Mammals are now calling the mayor and the ZPD into question. The Conditioner is important for the two districts of Zootopia and was a technological breakthrough that has been tested and made sure to never fail on its own. And it has. With the capability of creating a mammal made natural disaster. How could something so integral to Zootopia suddenly fail?

He isn't right. I choose to be more optimistic.

"Everything seems to still be together. And the ZPD and government will take care of anything that gets out of hand."

"Maybe. But there is no denying that collapse is there? Mammals probably don't feel as safe. And in terms of the predator and prey divide, the government feeds on the classification ideology. For control and power. To keep everything in order. A sort of chaotic order."

He paused and licked the side of his lips while looking up front again.

"Mammals give them more power for their own safety. To protect them from everyone else. But what's to say the government even cares. Or that they use their power to take even more control. To someday force you to do your job and kill all that oppose."

"Soon they'll tell us to sit, roll over… play dead."

"You're a pawn to them."

He believes he's in advance to this collapse. That it's destined. He thinks he's some sort of prophet

"If you're trying to convince me to let you go with your delusions and paranoia, you're gonna have to be a lot smarter than that."

"I'm not trying to convince you for my freedom. I'm trying to know if you see the truth."

He leaned back in his seat and looked to me with wide eyes as if awaiting a reply.

It has been brewing for the past years. Only recently has it fizzed with both prey and predators fighting but at the cost of prey being in fear of predators. But it seems he's indicating it will happen again. But possibly down to the species. History repeats itself. But I hope it doesn't.

"An idea of a Utopia but it's a facade. We still fight and do not live in harmony. We are animals. With deeply rooted instinct. I'm not going to fight what's within me, but I will fight against those who use my it against me. I live. I'm just a machine of life with thoughts that don't matter. I'm simply a wolf. I'm a mammal like everyone else. Like you. But I act upon what I want and my needs."

"Faust, you think you could check the cabinets for water near you?" the ram shouted up front.

"You're psycho," I mutter.

"You're not wrong."

Ignoring him, I get up and walk over to my left towards the front.

"Why can't you get it?" I call.

I open the cabinet to reveal a first aid section which held numerous sorts of packs for cleaning, covering, and stitching wounds. Also, some clean solution that's not rubbing alcohol thankfully.

"I don't feel like movin'."

"That and you're closer," he finished.

Opening the cabinet next to the first one revealed a bunch of disguises used for undercover missions. Pig suits, wolf suits, ram suits.. but no water.

"It's the next cabinet over rookie," he spoke sarcastically.

Sure enough, I open it to reveal bottles of good old H2O.

I grab a bottle quickly and under arm it across the bus before looking back in the cabinet to grab my own. The prisoner seemed to be staring blankly out the window and now had the cage around his mouth again.

He's still a mammal.

"Should I give the prisoner some?" I ask, looking back in the cabinet at the water.

"That's Kimat so no."

I look and see he had furrowed brows and looked at the passing desert terrain.

I shut the cabinet door with ease.

"How's Jean doing driving?" I call, making my way back to the seat with my pistol in paw.

"I don't know," I could barely hear him mumble.

"Jean how ya doin'!"

"Driving as always," the other ram spoke bored.

Sitting down, I unscrew the cap to my water before bringing it to my lips. But before I could take a drink, the bus shook violently, making it spill over my chest and lap.

"Aw, come on! What's the deal?" I say looking up front.

"Our tire is popped!"

The bus was noticeably swerving.

"Hang on!"

Before I could brace, the bus jerked hard behind me and I frantically reached for anything to aid my fall. My claws scraped against metal and before I knew it, everything went black.

...

My senses began to fade in with newfound clouded thoughts entering my head.

Gunshots assaulted my ears as they filled the air. Opening my eyes to a clearing blur, I see the side of a bus above me bent and damaged which showed the bright blue sky.

My head pulsed and had a sharp pain in the front. My thoughts were in a haze. My consciousness was dissipating and growing over and over.

I can't think straight. Where am I? What am I doing here?

I need to get up.

My breath quickens as I try moving but my body flares with agony. I can barely move.

There is gunfire.

"Help!" I say weakly.

The gunshots continue to ring out.

Suddenly I hear what sounds like a slap mixed with a light crunch. The gunshots stopped.

Looking towards the back of the bus, I see two fresh corpses of rams and hear the eerie breeze of the wind.

I need to get up.

I reach to no avail as I couldn't move. I tried but I was stuck. My body aches and my mind is in a haze. I'm slowly dying.

My ears flick to the sound of voices.

"Three rams, and a wolf? That's it?"

"We're missing another certain wolf we came here for."

My eyes were a slit now as I peeked ahead waiting for them to enter through the broken back end of the bus. But before I could see them, my heart began to rise as I squinted ahead to see if my eyes were deceiving me. Mirage or not, one of the rams' dead body began to rise from inside the bus. He put both hooves below himself as he slowly began to get up. He rose with lumber as he then stood hunched with his legs.

Help.

I reached out with a shaky paw.

But he began to reach below his neck. He grabbed at something and his head slowly was lifted back to reveal a snout below peeking from under his neck. A fiery yellow eye and icy blue met with mine as it revealed the head of a wolf. He pulled the mask off like a hood and looked me down with a grin.

 _I'll be a ghost soon._

I glared with a shaky visage.

 _Soon they'll tell us sit, roll over... play dead._

My body was overcome with languor but I couldn't maintain my consciousness as it was fading with one last thought.

A wolf in sheep's clothing.

 **Author's Note: Rise of Xolotl. I hope you liked the little twist at the end there. I was inspired by the fact at the end of the movie you see the wolf in the precinct put on a sheep disguise. I wanted to use** **that. But now the story continues and gets a little crazy.**


End file.
